iHave A Web Love
by accioeternity4
Summary: 5 anos depois que o iCarly terminou, Sam recebe um convite de novo contato no MSN, e era do Freddie. Os dois voltam a conversar e percebem que o sentimento vai além da amizade. SEDDIE!
1. Lembranças

Capítulo 1 - Lembranças

_(PV Carly)_  
Tudo o que eu sempre quis virou realidade! Minha vida é perfeita. Virei uma cantora famosa e me casei com o Griffin, me mudei para a Inglaterra, vou lançar um CD em alguns meses, e o Spencer conseguiu virar um escultor famoso. Só tenho saudades do iCarly, da Sam e do Freddie, e da minha vida antiga. Pelo menos a Sam se deu bem na vida também...  
_(PV Sam)_  
Tudo na minha vida está como eu queria. Virei chef, estou morando na França e sou muito bem comentada por aqui. Aprendi a falar francês com a Carly... falando nela, tenho visto ela em capas de revista e soube que ela vai lançar um CD. Sinto falta de como tudo era há 5 anos. Das nossas maluquices, e também sinto falta do Fredducho, adorava brigar com aquele nerd. Como será que ele está?  
_(PV Freddie)_  
Estou gostando tanto do meu trabalho de produtor! Isso me lembra o iCarly, eu adorava ser o produtor técnico do programa, era tão legal! É uma pena que esse tempo passou... mas o bom é que todos conseguimos o que queríamos. Eu só queria encontrar com a Carly ou com a Sam qualquer dia.

_PV Sam_  
Que dia lindo aqui em Paris! Fico assustada sempre que acordo, sempre acho que ainda é um sonho. É melhor eu me arrumar para ir trabalhar, e rápido, pois quero conversar com a minha amiga Sophie no MSN. Vamos sair hoje a noite para conhecer dois garotos incríveis.  
_30 minutos depois..._  
Já entrei no MSN e a Sophie ainda nem entrou. Mas tem um tal de bruindude58 me adicionando... vou aceitar e perguntar quem é.

_Sam abre a janela do bruindude58_:  
**S. Puckett!**: Quem é você?  
**Bruindude.**: Sam?  
**S. Puckett!**: Sou eu, e você é...?  
**Bruindude.**: Não acredito! Sou eu, o Freddie!  
**S. Puckett!**: Freddie? FredNerd?  
**Bruindude.**: Se eu for o único Freddie que você conhece, sim, sou eu!  
**S. Puckett!**: Eu não acredito! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos!  
**Bruindude.**: É mesmo!  
**S. Puckett!**: E como achou meu e-mail?  
**Bruindude.**: Adicionei errado, mas que bom que todos erram!  
Ficamos conversando até a hora de sair de casa, até esqueci da Sophie!  
**S. Puckett!**: Tenho que ir pro trabalho.  
**Bruindude.**: Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você dizer isso. OO'  
**S. Puckett!**: Até eu me assusto as vezes ^^' Tchaau!  
Saí de casa pensando no Freddie. Quem diria que ele me encontraria por causa de um e-mail errado! No trabalho até me dispersava um pouco, pensando nele... mas por que eu estava pensando tanto nele?  
**Sophie**: Sam? Você tá legal?  
**Sam**: Estou sim...  
**Sophie**: Anda, fala logo, com quem andou conversando?  
Não sei como, a Sophie sempre sabia quando eu estava diferente!  
**Sam**: Tá legal... O Freddie me encontrou no msn e ficamos conversando a manhã inteira.  
**Sophie**: Aquele Freddie, do seu webshow?  
**Sam**: É sim...  
**Sophie**: Você gosta dele, né?  
**Sam**: O que? Eu gostar daquele nerd? Só se for como amigo!  
**Sophie**: Anda, Sam! Admite, vai! Eu sei que tem algo a mais entre vocês.  
**Sam**: Claro que não! Acho que você cheirou fumaça demais nessa cozinha.  
**Sophie**: Tá legal, Sam! Um dia você vai perceber que o ama.  
Quando a Sophie disse isso meu coração acelerou. Por que isso, hein?

_(PV Freddie)_  
Quem diria... entre tantas pessoas com o e-mail errado, encontrei logo a Sam! Seria alguma brincadeira do destino? Só sei que foi muito legal falar com ela. Mas agora tenho que me concentrar no trabalho, a Rachel está me achando esquisito.  
**Rachel Ray**: Freddie, o que houve com você?  
**Freddie**: Oh! Nada não... é que eu reencontrei uma amiga pela internet hoje, adicionei o contato errado e caiu no MSN dela.  
**Rachel Ray**: Pode me contar, quem é sua amiga?  
**Freddie**: A Sam, que fazia o webshow comigo.  
**Rachel Ray**: Ah! A loirinha?  
**Freddie**: É ela sim. Sabe, não sei por que eu estou assim.  
**Rachel Ray**: Talvez esteja apaixonado por ela.  
**Freddie**: Você acha?  
**Rachel Ray**: Claro que sim! E sabe de uma coisa? Acho que ela também gosta de você. Vá conversando com ela, e qualquer dia marque um encontro com ela.  
**Freddie**: Não dá... ela está trabalhando na França, como chef.  
**Rachel Ray**: Então quando ela estiver de férias, me fale que eu te dou folga, aí vocês podem se encontrar e ver o que rola.  
**Freddie**: Boa idéia... Obrigado!  
A Rachel Ray é uma ótima pessoa. Ela sabe ouvir os outros, e sabe dar bons conselhos também.

_8:30 da noite..._  
Acabei de sair do trabalho, vou pra casa, direto para a Internet. A Sam vai chegar do trabalho a qualquer momento, quero conversar com ela.  
_1 hora depois Sam entra na Internet..._  
**Bruindude.**: E aí, Sam!  
**S. Puckett!**: Freddie! Tudo bem por aí?  
**Bruindude.**: Tudo ótimo, e como foi o trabalho?  
**S. Puckett**: Foi ótimo também! A melhor coisa é que quando ninguém olha eu pego alguma coisa pronta na cozinha e começo a comer.  
**Bruindude.**: Você não mudou nada hein!  
**S. Puckett**: Claaaro que não, né!

**Bruindude.**: E aí, quando você entra de férias no trabalho?  
**S. Puckett!**: Em dois meses, por que?  
**Bruindude**: Estava pensando em ir para a França te visitar, ou você poderia vir até Seattle. Que tal?  
**S. Puckett**: ... ótima ideia!  
**Bruindude.**: Ótimo!  
Ufa! Pelo menos eu consegui escrever isso...

_(PV Sam)_  
Caramba! Quando o Freddie disse que queria vir pra França meu coração acelerou muito. Parecia que eu estava tendo um ataque! Pelo menos consegui aceitar...  
**S. Puckett!**: E aí, tem falado com a Carly?  
**Bruindude.**: Não... depois que ela casou com o Griffin, ela sumiu. Só vejo ela em capas de revistas, jornais... e soube que ela vai lançar um CD!  
**S. Puckett**: Parece que ela conseguiu o que queria.  
**Bruindude.**: Com certeza! Todos nós realizamos nossos sonhos. Pra mim só falta mais um.  
**S. Puckett!**: Pra mim só falta um também...  
**Bruindude.**: Qual é?  
**S. Puckett**: Não posso dizer, se não o sonho não se realiza.  
**Bruindude.**: Tem razão...  
Não posso escrever isso pra ele, não tenho certeza se ele pensa a mesma coisa. Mas o sonho que falta se realizar pra minha vida ser perfeita é que o Freddie me ame, pra sempre. É, acho que a Sophie tinha razão, estou apaixonada pelo FredNerd. Correção, MEU FredNerd. Vou dizer pra Sophie que eu não posso ir no encontro duplo porque eu estou com dor de cabeça, eu quero ficar aqui conversando com o Freddie.

_(PV Freddie)_  
Eu só quero que a Sam me ame, e que sejamos felizes para sempre, mas será que ela pensa da mesma maneira?


	2. Os sentimentos aparecem

Capítulo 2 – Os sentimentos aparecem...

_PV Freddie_:  
Já são 3:30 da manhã! Amanhã tenho que trabalhar, mas não quero parar de conversar com a Sam.  
**Bruindude.**: Sam, me passa seu telefone?  
**S. Puckett!**: Por que?  
**Bruindude.**: Que aí eu te ligo, mais tarde.  
**S. Puckett!**: Ok... é (33)1598-2378  
**Bruindude.**: Tá bom... anotei. Te ligo mais tarde ok? Tenho que dormir, tenho trabalho mais cedo...  
**S. Puckett!**: Tá legal... ok. Boa noite!  
**Bruindude.**: Boa noite.  
Desliguei a Internet e fui dormir. Foi difícil ficar sem falar com ela, mas eu preciso... pelo menos se eu me atrasar amanhã, eu converso com a Rachel que foi por isso.

_PV Sam_  
Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas pela primeira vez eu queria ficar mais tempo com o Freddie, mesmo que seja conversando pela Internet. Espero que ele me ligue mesmo... eu não gosto que me prometam algo que não vão fazer. É melhor eu ir dormir... se conseguir.  
_no outro dia..._  
**Sophie**: Sam! Sam! Sam! Acorda!  
**Sam**: Hmmm... que horas são? E como você entrou no meu apartamento?  
**Sophie**: São 11:00 da manhã, e eu sei onde você guarda a outra cópia da chave. Anda logo! Vai se arrumar, se não nós vamos nos atrasar!  
**Sam**: Tá legal...  
Comecei a me arrumar bem devagar, era só me pentear e colocar o uniforme que eu já estava pronta.  
**Sam**: Estou pronta.  
**Sophie**: Por que você dormiu até tão tarde? Ficou na Internet?  
**Sam**: Fiquei sim...  
**Sophie**: Já sei, conversando com o Freddie, né?  
**Sam**: É sim... como sabe?  
**Sophie**: Deixou a janela de conversação aberta aqui. Vou ler...

**Sam**: Não, não, não! Não lê!  
**Sophie**: Por que não?  
**Sam**: Por que não!  
**Sophie**: Passou seu telefone pra ele? Uhuul!  
**Sam**: Sophie! Eu disse pra não ler!  
**Sophie**: Foi por isso que você faltou no encontro né?  
**Sam**: Foi... foi sim.  
A Sophie levantou da cadeira do computador e me deu um abraço.  
**Sophie**: Owwwwn! Isso é tão fofo! Você gosta dele!  
**Sam**: Er... não! E se gostasse, o que tem?  
**Sophie**: Viu! Você gosta! E ele gosta de você também! Se não ele não teria pedido seu telefone.  
**Sam**: Tem razão... tem razão! Yeeeeah!  
**Sophie**: Eu sempre tenho... agora vamos trabalhar, se não nós vamos nos atrasar.  
**Sam**: Ok...

_PV Freddie_  
Ai! Que droga! Cheguei atrasado no trabalho, já está no fim do último ensaio antes do programa ao vivo! Oh, não... a Rachel está me olhando com a cara de dúvida.  
**Rachel Ray**: Freddie, por que chegou tão tarde?  
**Freddie**: É... é que... eu... fiquei na internet a noite inteira, conversando com a Sam.  
**Rachel Ray**: Oh! – ela mudou o tom de voz, parece que se animou – E aí, como se saiu?  
**Freddie**: Er... bem! Eu peguei o telefone dela.  
**Rachel Ray**: É isso aí! Ligue pra ela hoje. Ela deve estar esperando.  
**Freddie**: Sim, eu estava pensando em ligar assim que eu saísse do trabalho, vou ver se ela chega do trabalho cedo.  
**Rachel Ray**: Ótimo! Vamos lá, o programa vai começar...  
**Freddie**: Ok! Vamos!

_Depois do programa_:  
**Freddie**: Parabéns, Rachel! Ótimo programa.  
**Rachel Ray**: Obrigada, Freddie! Se quiser ir pra casa descansar, ligar pra Sam... pode ir.  
**Freddie**: Obrigado! Então eu já vou. Até amanhã!  
**Rachel Ray**: Até...  
Peguei um táxi e fui direto pra casa. Que bom que a Rachel me liberou mais cedo, o trânsito não está tão ruim. Vou ligar daqui mesmo pra Sam.  
_Caixa postal da Sam:_  
_Alô?_  
**Freddie**: Sam?  
_Brincadeira! Deixe seu recado que depois eu ligo. Bye!_  
**Freddie**: Caixa postal, né? Pensei que era você atendendo! Aqui é o Freddie. Er... como estão as coisas? Quando ouvir meu recado, me liga, ok? Meu número é 555-2384. Tchau.  
Espero que ela ouça o recado quando ela chegar do trabalho.  
_PV Sam_  
Aff! Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida! Quase fui demitida porque escorreguei em uma poça d'água e esbarrei em todas as panelas da cozinha, tive que limpar tudo, quase fui atropelada, e quase caí em um rio. Esse é o resultado do meu dia quando eu estou com sono. Pelo menos amanhã é sábado e eu tenho folga. Ué! Um recado novo? Vou ver de quem é:  
_Caixa postal, né? Pensei que era você atendendo! Aqui é o Freddie. Er... como estão as coisas? Quando ouvir meu recado, me liga, ok? Meu número é 555-2384. Tchau. _  
OMG! O FREDDIE ME LIGOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Meu dia acabou de melhorar. Vou ligar pra ele:

**Freddie**: Alô?  
**Sam**: Freddie? É a Sam!  
**Freddie**: Sam? Que bom ouvir sua voz!  
**Sam**: Oi... é bom ouvir sua voz também, Freddie! Obrigada por ter ligado mais cedo! Fiquei bem mais feliz.  
**Freddie**: É... é sério?  
**Sam**: É. Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida. Quase fui demitida, quase caí em um rio e quase fui atropelada.  
**Freddie**: Meu Deus! Você tá legal, né?  
**Sam**: Estou sim... vai entrar na Internet hoje?  
**Freddie**: Claro! Já estou entrando.  
**Sam**: Ok. Então conversamos por lá. Tchaau!  
**Freddie**: Tchau.  
**Sam**: Ah! E obrigada, mais uma vez por ter ligado.  
**Freddie**: Sempre que você estiver mal, me liga ok?  
**Sam**: Pode deixar!  
Desliguei o telefone e fui direto ligar o computador. Que bom que ele me ligou. Pensei que ele havia esquecido de mim.  
_PV Freddie_  
Foi bom ter falado com a Sam. Estava com saudades da voz dela, mas o que eu mais queria é que ela estivesse aqui, comigo, nesse momento. Ela entrou no MSN, vou falar com ela...


	3. Decisões

Capítulo 3 - Decisões

_PV Freddie_  
_11:30 da noite..._  
**Bruindude.**: Nossa! Aqui nos EUA já são 11:30 da noite! Ficamos conversando desde 6 horas da tarde!  
**S. Puckett !**: Direto? Wow! Nem vou dizer a hora aqui na França. Acho que até vou me arrumar para ir trabalhar!  
**Bruindude.**: Sério? Que horas são aí?  
**S. Puckett !**: 8:00 da manhã. Eu entro no trabalho as 10:00!  
**Bruindude.**: Nossa! Te deixei acordada esse tempo todo...  
**S. Puckett !**: Ah! Deixa! É bom conversar com você... eu me esqueço de tudo. Me faz bem.  
Será que isso é uma "cantada subliminar"?  
**Bruindude.**: É bom conversar com você também :)'  
**S. Puckett !**: Hein, Freddie... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...  
**Bruindude.**: Pode perguntar!  
**S. Puckett !**: Você... hmmmmm...  
**Bruindude.**: Pergunta loogo!  
**S. Puckett !**: Quer vir me visitar na França?  
Meu coração está praticamente explodindo aqui! Ela quer que eu vá visitar ela? Estou com 90% de certeza de que ela realmente gosta de mim...  
**Bruindude.**: É claro! É só eu falar com a Rachel e vou!  
_PV Sam_  
OMG! Ele vai vir me visitar! Só falta ele falar com a Rachel! Uh!Oh...  
**S. Pucket !**: Er... quem é Rachel?  
**Bruindude.**: A Rachel Ray, a apresentadora daquele Talk Show que eu sou produtor.  
**S. Puckett !**: Ah! Entendi... então fala com ela e vem!  
**Bruindude.**: Ok! Pode deixar!  
**S. Puckett !**: Vou me arrumar para trabalhar, daqui a pouco a Sophie me busca em casa.  
**Bruindude.**: Ok! Bom trabalho.  
**S. Puckett !**: Obrigada... pra você também!  
**Bruindude.**: Obrigado!  
Então... está decidido: O Freddie vem me visitar em Paris! Vou até pedir um dia de folga...

_PV Sophie_:  
Ufa! Cheguei na casa da Sam... vou entrar e ver se ela já está pronta para ir trabalhar...  
**Sophie**: Sam? Cadê você? Saaaam?  
Aff! Ela está dormindo sentada na frente do computador!  
**Sophie**: SAAAAAAM!  
**Sam**: O QUE? O QUE? EU NÃO FIZ NADA!  
**Sophie**: Sam! Sou eu! Porque você estava dormindo sentada?  
**Sam**: Eu passei a noite no computador, e me arrumei em 5 minutos para poder dormir um pouco, e porque você chegou essa hora aqui? Ainda são 8:30!  
**Sophie**: Esqueceu, Sam? Hoje é domingo! Tem a palestra, temos que chegar lá as 9:30!  
**Sam**: Ah, meu Deus! Esqueci totalmente!  
**Sophie**: Sam, eu sei que você gosta do Freddie, mas essas conversas que viram a noite estão atrapalhando sua carreira! Você pode ser uma ótima chef, mas tem que se desligar dele.  
_PV Sam_  
Nossa! As palavras da Sophie fizeram eu me sentir mal, como ela se atreveu a falar para me desligar do Freddie? Não vou perder o controle... vou tentar manter o controle.  
**Sam**: Já devíamos estar no carro, Sophie!  
**Sophie**: Vamos.  
_1 hora depois..._:  
Ah, não... o Ricky, nosso patrão, está com a cara de impaciência...  
**Ricky**: Chegaram atrasadas.  
**Sam**: Atrasadas?  
**Ricky**: Sim, o horário era 09:30! E são 9:31.  
**Sophie**: E um minutinho faz diferença?  
**Ricky**: Faz toda a diferença, mocinhas. Agora sentem-se, estão com sorte de não serem demitidas.  
GRRRRRRR! Que raiva desse cara... Ele é tão... fresco! Se eu pudesse eu dava uns tapas nesse cara! E talvez uns socos... ah, como seria legal! Só pra ele aprender...  
**Ricky**: Então, pessoal, teremos um Festival Culinário na Coréia do Sul, e eu preciso que todos vocês viajem pra lá.  
**Sam**: E se alguém não quiser ir? Só pra saber...  
**Ricky**: Bem... quem não for vai perder o emprego, com certeza.

**Sophie**: Nossa! Que rigidez!  
**Ricky**: Rigidez, sim, Sophie. Precisamos ser rígidos hoje em dia, para que se aprenda a trabalhar.  
Eu vou perder a paciência... esse cara idiota está dizendo que ninguém no restaurante sabe trabalhar? Parece que o Mick Jagger está torcendo para que meu dia não seja tediante, e que meu chefe esteja super legal hoje.  
**Sam**: E quando vai ser esse festival?  
**Ricky**: Terça-Feira. E quero todos aqui as 6:30 da manhã, pois o vôo será as 7 horas.  
**Sam**: Não tinha outro horário de viajem?  
**Ricky**: Tinha sim, mas eu prefiro o primeiro horário do dia.  
**Sam**: Ok...  
**Ricky**: Então, tudo o que eu tinha para falar eu já falei. Podem ir.  
Não acredito que ele marcou uma palestra de 5 minutos em pleno domingo. Palestra, não! Isso foi uma conversinha de equipe. Não poderia ser amanhã?  
_PV Freddie_  
_9:00 da manhã_  
Aff... eu odeio meu despertador. Por que ele tem que ser tão irritante? Bem... é melhor eu me arrumar para ir trabalhar, e falar com a Rachel sobre a folga.  
_45 minutos depois..._  
Cheguei no estúdio, e vou falar logo com a Rachel.  
**Rachel Ray**: Freddie! Bom dia!  
**Freddie**: Bom dia! Hein, eu estava falando com a Sam ontem, e...  
**Rachel Ray**: Me conta! O que houve?  
**Freddie**: Ela me convidou para visitá-la na França!  
**Rachel Ray**: Ótimo! Eu posso te dar uma folga na terça, pode ser?  
**Freddie**: É claro! Mas, por que não amanhã?  
**Rachel Ray**: Amanhã teremos um dia bem longo, tem entrevista com a Carly Shay, e ela deve chegar as 3:00 da tarde.  
**Freddie**: Espera um pouco... Carly Shay?  
**Rachel Ray**: Sim, por que?  
**Freddie**: Ela é minha amiga! Ela apresentava o iCarly junto com a Sam!  
**Rachel Ray**: Ah, é mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido...  
**Freddie**: Poxa, vai ser bom falar com ela denovo!

_PV Sam:_  
Parece que o meu dia está ficando pior a cada segundo que se passa. Quando eu ia pra casa, a Sophie não pode me levar, então tive que ir de ônibus, não tem problema nisso, mas o ônibus foi assaltado. Levaram meu celular, 50 euros e meu cartão de crédito. Grrr! Porcaria! Pelo menos não sabem onde eu moro, que aí eles não levam meu computador embora. Vou ver se o Freddie está na internet, se não, eu ligo pra ele. Ótimo! Ele está on!  
**S. Puckett !**: Freddie! Como foi seu dia?  
**Bruindude.**: Oi, Sam! Que bom que entrou! Foi ótimo, peguei uma folga no trabalho.  
**S. Puckett !**: Ótimo, eu também consegui uma! Pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu hoje... e aí, quando pegou folga?  
**Bruindude.**: Na terça-feira! E você?  
Segunda? Que saco.  
**S. Puckett !**: Ah, caramba... eu só consegui na segunda!  
**Bruindude.**: Droga! Na segunda-feira eu tenho uma entrevista looonga com a Carly.  
**S. Puckett !**: Carly? Nossa amiga Carly?  
**Bruindude.**: É sim! Será que tem como você transferir sua folga para terça?  
**S. Puckett !**: Não dá, eu tenho um concurso culinário na Coréia, e o Ricky me demite se eu faltar...  
**Bruindude.**: Poxa... que chato. Depois dessa folga que eu vou ter não dá para tirar mais nenhuma, a equipe toda vai viajar pela américa, para um especial de um ano do programa da Rachel.  
**S. Puckett !**: E depois dessa folga que eu tenho, eu vou ficar trabalhando e viajando direto.  
**Bruindude.**: Poxa... :(' Que pena que eu não posso ir para a França, Sam. Desculpe.  
**S. Puckett !**: Ah... não precisa se desculpar! Se a minha folga fosse segunda, eu poderia ir para os EUA, eu queria rever a Carly.  
**Bruindude.**: Sam, vou ter que sair. Vou jantar na casa da minha mãe. Até depois.  
**S. Puckett !**: Até...  
Que saco! E agora? Se quisermos nos encontrar teremos que desistir de alguma coisa. Essa competição é tudo o que eu sempre quis desde os meus 13 anos!


	4. Será que vai ser um final feliz?

Capítulo 4 - Será que vai ser um final feliz?

**_O fim do capítulo será baseado no último episódio de FRIENDS, onde Rachel vai se mudar para a França e Ross tenta impedir. _**

* * *

_PV Freddie_:  
Mais um dia no trabalho... eu nem vou conseguir trabalhar direito, pensando no que eu poderia estar fazendo agora. Poderia estar viajando pra França, mas não vou por causa dessa entrevista.  
**Carly**: Me desculpa... mas eu estou te reconhecendo de algum lugar...  
**Freddie**: Carly? Não lembra de mim? Sou o Freddie!  
**Carly**: Meu Deeeeeeus! - ela me abraçou e disse - Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Tudo bem com você?  
**Freddie**: Mais ou menos...  
**Carly**: O que houve?  
**Freddie**: É que eu tenho conversado com a Sam pela internet, e eu ia pra França hoje visitar ela, mas não dá.  
**Carly**: Ué, por que você não vai amanhã?  
**Freddie**: Ela vai pra Coréia, em uma competição de culinária. E depois, se eles ganharem, eles vão viajar pelo mundo, por um ano e meio.  
**Carly**: Poxa... se eu pudesse ajudar... mas eu não posso cancelar a entrevista. Ou posso?  
**Freddie**: Não sei se você pode, mas de qualquer jeito, um de nós iriamos abrir mão de algo.  
**Carly**: Mas somos amigos, mesmo que a gente não se veja a 5 anos, sempre seremos amigos. Eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa por você ou pela Sam.  
**Freddie**: Poxa, obrigado... eu também poderia abrir mão de muita coisa. Já sei!  
**Carly**: Ah não...  
**Freddie**: O que?  
**Carly**: Está com seu sorriso de ideia brilhante e um pouco arriscada.  
**Freddie**: Nossa! Você lembra do meu sorriso de ideia brilhante e um pouco arriscada?  
**Carly**: É claro, já entramos em muita confusão por causa dele...  
**Freddie**: Tem razão. Vamos lá, já sei o que fazer.

**Freddie**: Rachel?  
**Rachel Ray**: Olá, Freddie. E aí, pronto para a entrevista com a Carly?  
**Freddie**: É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. Eu não vou ficar aqui para ver a entrevista. Eu vou para a França, hoje.  
**Rachel Ray**: Não, você não pode me deixar na mão! Não tenho outro produtor técnico, e a Carly vai ficar na mão também!  
**Carly**: Não, não vou... porque eu também quero que o Freddie vá para a França.  
**Rachel Ray**: Então, eu lamento, não haverá entrevista, Carly. E Freddie, está demitido.  
**Freddie**: Sério?  
**Rachel Ray**: Não poderia ser mais sério.  
**Freddie**: Obrigado! Vou para o aeroporto! Me leva, Carly?  
**Carly**: É claro que sim!  
Saímos correndo para o carro, e fomos direto para o aeroporto.  
_20 minutos depois..._  
**Carly**: Vai comprando a passagem.  
**Freddie**: Tá legal, liga pra Sam.  
**Carly**: Eu não sei o número!  
**Freddie**: Aqui - entreguei um papel pra Carly, com o número do telefone da Sam - Liga logo!  
**Carly**: Tá legal! Calma...

_PV Sam_:  
Estou quase pronta para dormir... Que saco! Amanhã vou ter que ir para a Coréia! Poderia ir para Seattle visitar o Freddie, mas nããão... vou ter que viajar. -'  
_riiing! - telefone tocando_  
Quem será essa hora?  
**Sam**: Alô?  
**Carly**: Sam? Aqui é a Carly Shay!  
**Sam**: Aham, sei... e aqui é o Barney.  
**Carly**: Sam, sou eu mesmo!  
**Sam**: Vem cá, tem como parar de passar trote? Não tem graça!  
Desliguei o telefone. Ah, tá legal que era a Carly me ligando... ela nem sabe meu telefone!

_PV Carly_:  
Ué! A Sam não acreditou que era eu no telefone! Como assiiiiiiim?  
**Carly**: Freddie, liga pra ela.  
**Freddie**: Você não ia ligar?  
**Carly**: Eu liguei! Mas ela não acreditou, e disse pra parar de passar trote pra casa dela.  
**Freddie**: Mas não é trote!  
**Carly**: Eu sei disso! Mas ela não sabe!  
**Freddie**: Eu tenho que embarcar, o vôo sai em 5 minutos! Tenta ligar pra ela e diz algo que ninguém mais sabe.  
**Carly**: Ok então. Ei!  
**Freddie**: O que foi?  
**Carly**: Boa sorte.  
**Freddie**: Obrigado.

_PV Sam_:  
_riiing... - o telefone denovo_:  
Será que é a mesma sem graça que está me ligando?  
**Sam**: Quem é?  
**Carly**: Sam! Sou eu, a Carly!  
**Sam**: Ah, é? Se é você, então me prove. Diga uma coisa que só você saiba.  
**Carly**: Você queria ser uma ninja invisível, e sua cor favorita é marrom porque é a cor do molho de carne.  
**Sam**: Carly! É você mesmo! Desculpe ter desligado na sua cara...  
**Carly**: Tudo bem... hein, é urgente!  
**Sam**: O que foi?  
**Carly**: O Freddie está indo para a França! Ele embarcou no avião agora.  
**Sam**: Mas ele tem que fazer uma entrevista, com você!  
**Carly**: Cancelei a entrevista, e ele se demitiu.  
**Sam**: Ah... meu... Deus!  
**Carly**: Sam, ele te ama mais que tudo! O avião acabou de decolar! Ele deve chegar aí por volta de 6:30 da manhã, no horário daí, é claro.  
**Sam**: Droga! 6:30 eu tenho um vôo para a Coréia e... alô?  
Droga! A ligação caiu! E agora, o que eu faço? Que decisão eu tomo?

_PV Sam_  
Estou a caminho do aeroporto junto com a Sophie. Passei na loja de celulares primeiro para tentar recuperar meu antigo número e comprar um celular novo. Meu coração está batendo muito mais forte a cada segundo que eu me aproximo do aeroporto. Não sei o que vou fazer, eu amo o Freddie mais do que minha vida, mas essa competição de culinária na Coréia é tudo o que eu sempre quis...  
**Ricky**: Bom dia Samantha e Sophie.  
**Sam e Sophie**: Bom dia...  
**Ricky**: Prontas para entrarem no avião?  
**Sophie**: Eu estou!  
**Sam**: Mais ou menos...  
**Ricky**: Mais ou menos, porque?  
**Sam**: Bom... é que...  
**Ricky**: Pare! Não me interessa em nada. Vamos logo.  
_Dentro do avião_  
_riiing! - celular tocando_:  
**Sam**: Alô?  
**Carly**: Sam? Você tá no aeroporto?  
**Sam**: Dentro do avião, vamos decolar em 15 minutos. Por que? O Freddie chegou?  
**Carly**: Não sei, ele chega aí em uma hora... não embarca Sam!  
**Sam**: Por que? Ele pode ir para a Coréia...  
**Carly**: É porque... porque... a filange está solta.  
**Sam**: Tá tentando usar algum poder psíquico?  
**Carly**: Eu estou sentindo que a filange está solta, e que o avião vai cair por causa da filange.  
**Sam**: Ah, Carly... eu sei que você está preocupada e... eu tenho que desligar. Beijos.  
Quando desliguei, um cara do meu lado começou a falar comigo:  
**Homem**: Tem alguma amiga com poderes paranormais?  
**Sam**: Não, é que ela acha que tem poderes paranormais. Ela disse que teve uma premonição de que a filange está solta...  
**Homem**: E ela já acertou alguma vez?  
**Sam**: Algumas vezes... mas é só um sexto sentido, coisa de mulher.  
**Homem**: Oh, meu Deus! Tenho que sair do avião!  
O cara começou a puxar a aeromoça:  
**Homem**: Deixa a gente sair, a filange está solta!  
**Aeromoça**: Mas não existe filange!  
**Sam**: Não acredito que estão fazendo esse barraco por minha causa... legal!

**Homem**: Não tem filange? Pior ainda! Mais risco de morte! Vamos todos sair do avião!  
**Aeromoça**: Não, gente, não saiam...  
Depois que todo mundo saiu, ela olhou pra mim e pra Sophie:  
**Aeromoça**: Foi sua culpa.  
**Sophie**: Viu só?  
**Sam**: A culpa não é minha, foi daquele cara estranho.  
Saimos do avião, iamos pegar o próximo horário, de 7 horas.  
**Ricky**: Parabéns, Sam! Estragou nosso vôo!  
**Sam**: A culpa não foi minha, foi a Carly que me ligou e aquele cara esquisito que começou a ter um ADP.  
**Ricky**: Mas foi você que atendeu!  
**Sam**: Mas como eu ia saber quem era?  
Todos olharam pra mim, duvidando.  
**Sam**: Tá... eu sabia que era a Carly. Mas achei que ela queria me falar algo importante, e não que a filange estava solta.  
**Sophie**: Sam...  
**Sam**: O quê?  
**Sophie**: NÃO EXISTE FILANGE!  
**Sam**: Eu sei disso... mas foi a Carly que ligou e começou tudo isso.  
**Ricky**: Mas foi você que começou a colocar ideias na cabeça daquele cara maluco!  
_20 minutos depois..._:  
Já estou no avião. Eu ia desistir, mas a Sophie me arrastou pra cá. Eu só não dei uns tapas nela porque ela é minha amiga e porque eu poderia perder meu emprego. Eu quero desistir dessa viagem, para esperar o Freddie! Já sei...

_PV Freddie_:  
Cheguei no aeroporto de Paris, vou ver se o vôo da Sam já saiu. Vou perguntar pra alguém que trabalha aqui.  
**Freddie**: Com licensa... o vôo 452 para a Coréia já saiu?  
**Mulher**: Vou checar... hmm... já sim, senhor.  
**Freddie**: Er... obrigado.  
Minhas esperanças terminaram ali. Olhei meu celular e havia uma mensagem na caixa postal. Fui ouvir.  
_Oi, Freddie, é a Sam. Eu estava pensando em você, e... eu vou sair do avião._  
**Freddie**: Isso! Sai do avião!  
_Sam: Com licensa, moça, eu quero sair.  
__Aeromoça: não, você não pode sair porque já vamos decolar_  
**Freddie**: NÃO! NÃO! DEIXA ELA SAIR!  
_Sam: Mas eu tenho que sair e... Freddie te ligo depois._  
**Freddie**: Oh, meu Deus! Eu tenho que ligar pra ela... será que ela saiu do avião?  
Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim dizendo:  
_Sim, eu sai do avião_  
Quando eu olhei, não acreditei.  
**Freddie**: SAAAM!  
**Sam**: Oi!  
Ela largou todas as bolsas dela pelo chão do aeroporto e foi me abraçar. Ela me deu um beijo tão bom... melhor do que o beijo que ela me deu na saida de incêndio, na época do iCarly.  
**Freddie**: Desistiu de tudo, por mim?  
**Sam**: Olha, quase que eu fui para a Coréia. Mas lembrei do que tinha feito por mim, e saí. Eu me demiti!  
**Freddie**: E como você vai sobreviver por aqui?  
**Sam**: Ah... eu arranjo outro emprego!  
**Freddie**: Mas você sonha com essa competição desde os seus 13 anos!  
**Sam**: Ah... eu prefiro ficar com você!  
Nos beijamos novamente. Decidimos que nós iriamos morar em Paris, na casa dela. Nós nos casamos, ela conseguiu voltar para o antigo emprego, e eu consegui outro emprego para ser produtor técnico de um Talk Show francês. E até agora, estamos felizes. E espero que isso dure para sempre.


End file.
